Cutting tools used for grooving, cutoff process, or the like of metal components or the like have conventionally been known. For example, as shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-001204, the cutting tool includes a configuration for fixing a cutting insert (hereinafter referred to as an “insert” in some cases) to between a lower jaw and an upper jaw of a cutting tool holder (hereinafter referred to as a “holder” in some cases) by inserting a screw from an upper part of the holder to a vertical lower side, and by pressing down the upper jaw of the holder.
However, when the cutting processing is carried out using the foregoing cutting tool, a pressing force by the screw is insufficient, and hence there is a risk that the insert cannot sufficiently be fixed thereto.
For example, a cutting tool having a configuration in which a tool holder 10a and a clamp 10b are fixed with a socket bolt 16 has also been disclosed, as shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-526175.
However, according to this cutting tool, there has been the following risk. That is, chatter vibration occurs between the tool holder 10a and the clamp 10b by thrust force applied from the clamp 10b to the tool holder 10a during the cutting processing at a large feed rate, and the chatter vibration deteriorates machining accuracy with respect to a workpiece. The chatter vibration can also contribute to fractures of the insert and the clamp 10b. 